The Pure Series
by Tigress1
Summary: What would Hogwarts be like if everyone wanted to hate and love?
1. Meeting Melody

The Pure Series; Part I   


**Meeting Melody**

  
  
"Oh, don't be so down, Mell. You're always so happy. Afraid you'll not be able to finish all your classes this year?"  
  
"Well, yes. But, Naomi-chan, we don't know anyone in our year... or anyone, for that matter!" The girl named Melody Harps snatched the letter from the owl she called Giku.  
  
"Mell, when will we go to Diagon Alley?" asked Melody's friend, Naomilli Semick, curiously.  
  
"How about some time in July?"  
  
"Okay, Mell!"  
  
"How about a visit to Hogsmaede?" Melody requested, stroking Giku's feathery back.  
(**)  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Er, sorry, Miss..Miss..er?" replied a red headed boy who had accidentally cut Melody with his new wand.  
  
"The name's Melody LionDragon Harps, of Gryffindor," answered Melody.  
  
"Wow, you're a Gryffindor, as well?" exclaimed the young man, obviously suprised.  
  
"Yeah, fifth year."  
  
"Wow, me too!"  
  
"Kewl. So...you are?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley. You can call me--"  
  
"Ron. you can call him Ron, Melody," said the famous celebrity who Melody recognized as Harry Potter, by the scar.  
  
"And you can call me Mell!" said Melody with a giggle.  
  
"I haven't seen you in our year," proclaimed a puzzled Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but....there's, like, a hundred new student each year."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I don't know too many people...." Ron shrugged.  
  
"It all makes sense when I look into her eyes....sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulder, everyone's leanin' on me....sometimes it feels like the world's almost over..." came the song coming from a triangular device sticking out of Mell's belt.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
"Like it? I invented it," Harry and Ron gasped. "Oh, it was easy! I call it the 'Muggle Eternity.' It plays muggle music anywhere, even in a restricted area full of magic in the air."  
  
"Hey, do you have an owl?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"....Cool! Me, too!" Ron turned his head so only Harry could see it, and turned his chin, politely gegsturing Harry to leave.  
  
"I...I'm gonna go to get ice cream for all of us," Harry stumbled over to the sweets place.  
  
"So...are you doing anything next Saturday?"  
  
"No, not really. Why?" Mell actually appeared to not know, though it was a bit obvious.  
  
"Well...would you like to meet me here...or something then...um... well..."  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"NO!" This time Mell was actually suprised.  
  
"I....I-I just wanted to introduce you to Fred and George, my brothers," Ron did a "so-what?" shrug. "They're twins, you'd get along with them really well."  
  
"Erm, oki..."  
(**)  
  
Mell treated Harry and Ron out to all kinds of wonderful things, and they talked.  
  
"I'll send you a good owl for your birthday, Harry!" promised Mell, chuckling a bit.  
  
"And I'll send you all owls, you know!" everyone promised in unison, and they all laughed.  
(**)  
  
The Saturday passed, and Ron, Fred, and George met and talked, ate, bought presents for Harry, and then, last, purchased tricks at the joke shop.   
  
Eventually, they met again, and did basically the same thing, but in Diagon Alley.  
  
Things went by far to fast, even Harry's birthday seemed to pass in a second.  
(**)  
  
The morning was icy and crisp on the day school started.  
  
"Hey, Mell, who's that?" asked Fred in a curiously mischeivous tone.  
  
"'Ey, Fred. 'Er name's Naomilli Semick. You can call her Naomi," Mell proclaimed with a cough.  
  
"Hi, Naomi!" George waved, swinging Matilda Gills.   
  
"Hello, I'm Matilda Gills. But you can call me Tillie, please," she said, hopping aboard the Hogwart's Express.  
  
Then, one by one, everyone got on and crowded up in one car.  
  
"Where's Hermione and Ron?" asked George. "And Harry?"  
  
Suddenly, just if on cue, Harry and Ron came into the box car.  
  
"Bah, Hermione's gone to school early and without us, about two weeks early!" scoffed Harry. 

  
  



	2. The Phoenix Cannot Sooth Cruelness

The Pure Series; Part II **

The Phoenix Cannot Cure Cruelness

**  
  
"Serious?" asked Ginny, who had just walked in.  
  
"What's the big deal, already?" asked George, unentertained.  
  
"Just shut up, we'll talk to her about it," Harry rather rudely butt in."When I said that I didn't want it to become a big fat deal."  
  
(**)  
  
The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully.  
  
But the events at school paid off for the incredible boringness of the ride.  
  
"Students," announced Proffesor McGonagall at the feast. "May I, very proudly, as to say so...introduce you to Miyu Lopez, an exchange student from Argentina. Let us all give her a fair warning about our school." She paused, the blushed rosy at her mistake. The students gasped, and the pretty young woman next to Proffesor McGonagall swallowed and looked like she was going to cry, thinking, _Why did I choose this school with a fair warning?!_  
  
"Oh, exuse the..._slight_ mistake in my saying-so again, but I do very much mean 'fair welcoming to our school,' yes, and only a minute to think of it," she blushed again, and then said quickly, "Oh, yes, you'll be sorted now..now the sorting hat's done its song and sorted first years..you're fifth year, yes, fifth...well, go on to the three-leg-stool, don't be shy, dear..."  
  
The girl named Miyu Lopez blushed and walked down to the stool. She sat down and placed the hat carefully upon her head.  
  
Miyu's POV=  
  
There I sat, doing nothing, and saying nothing. The hat said nothing. I lowered my head a slight bit. It was embarrasing, you had to admit that.  
  
Actually, I get embarrased easily.  
  
There was one time that really stuck out in my big head.  
  
I had just said to Marie, my best friend who is black, 19, and a boy-magnet,"I go for Yuti types." Now, in case you don't go to Argentina Witchcraft Boarding School For Girls (of course.), you wouldn't know that Yuti was like Slytherin here...from at least what I'd heard so far. And I was in Erew, and it appeared to be like Gryffindor.  
  
Well, anyway, then she scoffed (not much to my suprise.),"Miyu, what in Christ's name are you doing in your life? Those relationships, are, well... just not meant to be."  
  
Unfortunatley, the whole Sparks Squad (It's like a cheerleading team except for Quidditch. They use magic to do all sorts of wonderful doohickies.) for the neighboring Boys' Argentina Warlocktry and Wizardry Academy's "Gryffindor-Erew" house, Tyumi, had heard me. They came up to me, giggling, and saying things like, "No, baby, honey, it's okay, don't cry!" and "Well, maybe she's wrong!" and much other private issues.  
"Slytherin!" the hat suddenly shouted.  
  
I took the hat off, and stood there for a minute. Then I sauntered away, heading towards the Slytherin table, sitting next to a nice-looking boy with silver-blonde hair and silver-blue eyes. Silver Boy.  
  
The feast began, but I didn't think about food. I was thinking, _Slytherin, oh, boy...well, my brother Wade was in Remi(like Slytherin.) It's opposite from all my other years, but I'm okay._  
  
"What's the matter, not hungry, Miyu?" asked the 'Silver Boy.'  
  
"No, not really..." I said tiredly. I looked around, and spotted a pretty girl at the Gryffindor table not eating either. She looked pretty sick, besides pretty, too.  
  
Draco's POV=  
  
"Well, okay, but..." my voice trailed off, then I began again. "Well, hi, Miyu...welcome to Slytherin Hause, hehe, my name's Draco Malfoy. You can call me Draco, but only Slytherins call me Draco. Others call Draco 'Malfoy.'" I was even confused at what I was saying.I had meant it as a joke. Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy...strange. Plus, I'd just refered to myself in third-person, which I do sometimes.  
  
(**)  
  
The rest of the time seemed to pass with no interesting events, except Goyle squirting noodles and pumpkin juice from his big fat nose, but Miyu still didn't eat.  
  
You know, Miyu was fairly pretty.  
  
She was a pure-blonde girl. And she had these great blue eyes. Wait. A cheerleader-blondey...I usually didn't fall for those types.  
  
She was sitting alone in the chair at the corner of the room. She looked weary.  
  
"Exuse me, but I do think you look sick," I blurted out, easy for anyone to tell I was worried about her. I got worried easily.  
  
"Well, I do...." she suddenly collapsed and fell to the floor. I just stood there, until some seventh years picked her up, and ran her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Melody's POV=  
  
I'd heard some strange rumours today.  
  
Here they are:  
I heard Malfoy was alone in the corner with a girl making out with her, and Malfoy beating a girl, and Malfoy saying cruel jokes about her and dissing her. I've heard alot more, but I can't possibly say them all. But they all have to do with Malfoy and 'some old stupid blonde' girl. I think it's Miyu, because the girl's supposed to be a Slytherin with a nice tan, and we we're both the only people in the school with good tans, and I definatley was not a Slythie. Plus, she's blonde.  
  
Stupid preps. I really hate them, they're all jerks. I'm a mix of Goth-Punk-Outsider-AntiPrep girl. Really confusing I guess.  
  
Oh, yeah, I wrote in my journal today.  
  
_Hey. It's September 1st of my fifth year..first day...  
I asked everyone there School Goals this year. Mine's secret, I wouldn't tell them, but it's to get a mate. I've been stuck with a Ron-Fred thing that I can't possibly decide. Maybe it's Ron. Maybe Fred. Maybe they're both not meant for me. Maybe I'll get onto someone else. But I sware the Bible, I'm gonna get a mate. Actually, I like Malfoy. He's not as bad as you'd think, once you get to know him 'n' all....oh, love, befall me already, before I die of boredom.  
Well, Ginny's was to get an A on 5 tests at least, Ron's was to get a girlfriend(hey!), Harry's was to get a girlfriend(oohlahlha), Hermione's was to actually write short enough letters so Viktor could read them in 1 sitting...Fred and George's was to play the best prank ever, and Lavender Brown's was to find a mate, too. (Maybe we could search together?)  
Oh, yeah...there's a ball each Friday this year, yaaaaay! I can date! Inside school!_  
  
Once I re-read that, my heart stopped. Carsh. He was my boyfriend at my old school...  
  
Wizard school started when you were eleven. I lived in America from age four to nine. Four years in Britain had gotten be a nice accent. five years in America had gotten me a close friend who was a boy....he was in Hogwarts, too, but I doubt her remembers me...he's a sixth year Ravenclaw...same as Cho, my cousin...before Cho met Harry, she dated Carsh. She'd even used her wand to get a banner that said, "Cho + Carsh = 2 C's." I had to admit, I'm still mad at her for dating him.  
  
He was strangely handsome. He had dark brunette hair and brown-bluey eyes. He was really mysterious. I hadn't talked to him since second year. And even that wasn't thrilling.  
  
"Oh, hi, um...what's you're name? You seem familiar!" that's all he said to me. I was completely broken in spirit. I felt sick in my stomach. Everything bad happened to me. Well, not really, actually. But I felt like puking...wait, just to think of it, Carsh looked an awful lot like Tom Marvelo Riddle. Scary.  
  
Well, anyway, then I replied, "Melody." and just walked away.  
  
Of all the pain I'd gotten in my life, that one stood out, but it was hard to believe it stood out.  
  
Well, I've been through much pain in my life. I've been shot three times(one in left arm, one in right arm, and one in right shoulder.) and stabbed several times. Life could be cruel.  
  



End file.
